


Green Can Be A Pretty Colour

by 37peaches22



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Affection, F/M, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37peaches22/pseuds/37peaches22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's crew has a plan to get Fenris to finally show some affection.</p><p>[Previously posted under a previous account name, decided to post it under this account instead]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Can Be A Pretty Colour

He was always touching her. It didn’t matter where they were or who they were with, he always made sure they kept contact. Whether it be a feather light touch of his hand to her back or hungry kisses on her lips, he always felt her warmth.

                Of course it hadn’t always been that way. At first, Fenris was too afraid to even look at her. It was expected when he left her alone in her room after what had been the perfect night. It had stayed that way for a long time, he would look at her when she wasn’t paying attention or listen in on her conversations with the others. He always offered to go with her, even though he knew it would hurt, he couldn’t bear to be away from her.

                Then it all changed. They had all been at the hangman playing Wicked Grace, Varric had even convinced Sebastian and Aveline to relax and show up for a few rounds. Halfway through the night, Anders moved to sit next to the Champion. She just smiled and welcomed his attention. Giggling whenever he complimented her, bumping her shoulder into his when he made a lousy joke, even going as far as to lay her head on his shoulder when the night was winding down. And the entire time, Fenris sat across from them full of barely contained anger.

                Varric made jokes about the couple, something about Blondie finally growing a pair. Isabela flirted with Fenris endlessly, all of which was ignored. Aveline and Sebastian eyed each other, both noticing that their broody elf was grouchier than normal. Merrill was, well Merrill was as oblivious as ever, commenting on the way Fenris scowled more and more throughout the night.

                The last straw was when Anders leaned in to kiss Hawke. Fenris lost it. That was _his_ Hawke, how dare anyone let alone a mage try to kiss her. He shot up and nearly flew around the table, using his lyrium branding to enhance his speed. He yanked Anders by his collar and pulled him to the ground before pulling Hawke up and out of her seat. He silenced her objection with a searing kiss, not caring that their companions were in the room with them. She immediately returned the affection, circling her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Fenris took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss and he did just that. He pulled her as close as possible before shoving his tongue in her mouth, swallowing her moan. A cough from the table caused Hawke to pull away, blush creeping up her neck.

                Anders had moved to sit where Fenris had sat for the majority of the evening, holding Sebastian’s hand who was right next to him. He smiled smugly at Fenris and waved with his free hand. Fenris, in a confused daze, turned to look at Hawke who was staring down at the floor and biting her lip.

                “I was worried I may have to actually kiss her.” Anders joked before leaning over to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “No offense, Hawke.” He turned to smile brightly at her.

                “You.” Fenris managed to strangle out before turning to look at the rest of their companions. Almost everyone was smiling or laughing, they all knew about the plan. He turned back to Hawke and leaned down close to her ear so that only she could hear him. “You will make this up to me.” He bit her ear lobe, moving one arm behind her shoulders and another behind her knees before sweeping her up off her feet. “And you will start now.” He added and carried her out of the room, whistles and hollers finding their way to his ears.

                Nobody saw the couple for a week, although nobody attempted to find them for fear of Fenris’ wrath. The next time they saw either of them was when Hawke asked for their help with a small errand. Fenris remained at her side the entire time. He held her hand, carried her, and kissed her after every battle and during every break. His eyes were always on her, full of love and the occasional wisps of hunger. From then on, it was always like that. Hawke always took Fenris with her, and he always watched over her.


End file.
